1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to guard arrangements for hand-held power tools, and more particularly to removable and adjustable guard arrangements.
2. Reference to Prior Art
Portable power tools having rotating tool heads are commonly provided with guards for protecting tool users from debris. Such guards are especially useful in grinding/sanding power tools such as angle grinders having spindles on which work wheels, e.g. grinding wheels, sanding wheels and the like, are mounted.
It is known to mount a guard on a power tool, such as a grinder, by securing the guard on the grinder housing with fasteners. It is also known to provide a guard with a clamping ring for mounting the guard on the neck or spindle hub of a grinder. The clamping ring is secured in place by tightening a screw clamp portion of the clamping ring. Examples of guard arrangements including clamping rings are provided in published German Application Nos. DE 39 19 649 A1 and DE 39 40 584 A1. In the foregoing guard arrangements considerable time and effort are expended by a tool operator to remove or reposition the guard, and tools such as screwdrivers are required to accomplish at least the removal of the guard from the tool.
An example of a guard arrangement that is mountable on the housing of an angle grinder without the use of tools is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,930. In that arrangement a spring-loaded pin is deflected by installation of the guard and serves to prevent removal of the guard once it is mounted on the tool housing. However, to remove the guard the pin must first be depressed using a tool.